


gyuyeol - shine on my path

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Gyuyeol, first date (not really an AU... sorry ></p>
            </blockquote>





	gyuyeol - shine on my path

It wasn’t idealistic for Sunggyu when Sungyeol burnt the lasagna in the oven and the whole apartment had wound up smelling terrible, not to mention the fact that they ended up enjoying their first date together over a pot of ramyun, but that was what had mattered in the end; Sunggyu enjoyed it far more than he would have ever imagined.

"I’m sorry," Sungyeol says just before he leaves, a tentative expression playing on his face.

And Sunggyu doesn’t bother replying aside from the chaste kiss he presses to Sungyeol’s lips, a smile being pressed right back onto his own.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
